


Quel cuore in te più duro

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Arguing, Control Issues, Early Work, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era diventata una mania. Nient’altro. La sua vita era permeata solo da quel suo demone personale chiamato Isabella Swan.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan





	Quel cuore in te più duro

Era diventata una mania. Nient’altro. La sua vita era permeata solo da quel suo demone personale chiamato Isabella Swan. Jacob imprecò. Ricordava esattamente il momento in cui l’aveva vista per la prima volta (eccezion fatta per quando erano bambini). Lì sulla spiaggia, in un mondo che non sembrava appartenerle, con gente che sembrava con lei quasi per caso. Era _diversa_. E decisamente bellissima.

Era cambiato tutto da quel giorno. Lui era cambiato, e altrettanto aveva fatto lei. E il ragazzo non riusciva a sopportare che ciò che lo teneva separato da lei, fosse colui che per natura era suo nemico mortale. Sapeva che, in fondo, Bella teneva a lui molto più di quanto desse a vedere. Si forzava sempre di trattenere qualsiasi manifestazione di gioia quando era davanti a Cullen. Jacob però sapeva che il succhiasangue sapeva che lui rappresentava una minaccia. Lasciarla, del resto, era stata una sua scelta, non poteva biasimare altri che sé stesso.

Ma questa consapevolezza, non lo aiutava in alcun modo. Nonostante l’affetto, l’attrazione, Bella non avrebbe rinunciato ad Edward . ed era questo a tormentarlo più di ogni altra cosa. Se lui non fosse esistito, se fosse morto più di un secolo prima, com’era giusto che fosse, loro due avrebbero potuto stare insieme, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Rifletteva spesso su come sarebbe stato. Una vita più serena per entrambi. E lui non avrebbe passato le sue giornate pensando a lei, solo e soltanto a lei, rischiando spesso e volentieri il linciaggio da parte del resto del branco.

Mentre era perso in questi pensieri, sentì un rumore fuori dalla sua stanza. Mise la testa fuori dalla finestra e sorrise, assordato dal fracasso del vecchio pick up.

_“Ti infili in un pensiero e non lo molli mai”_

\- Ehi Bella!- gridò. La ragazza sorrise. Non aveva nessuno scopo particolare, nessun motivo per cui andare a La Push. O almeno così credeva. Perché quando vide il volto di Jacob illuminarsi nel vederla, capì che il suo scopo era proprio quello. Desiderava solo che lui fosse felice, e si rendeva conto di essere lei il motivo per cui questa felicità non poteva realizzarsi. Sospirò.

\- Ciao Jake- rispose. Il ragazzo la abbracciò, come al solito facendola quasi soffocare

\- Che ci fai qui?- le chiese

\- Mi andava di vederti- rispose, senza pensare alle implicazioni di quella frase. Il sorriso sul volto del licantropo infatti si allargò

\- Ottimo. Anche a me andava di vederti ma sai, non volevo infastidire nessuno- lei lo guardò male

\- E da quando tu non vuoi creare problemi Jake?- ironizzò

\- Hai ragione. Io vivo per combinare disastri. Stavo progettando un piano per uno sterminio di massa dei vampiri, ma mi hai interrotto- scherzò lui. Lo sguardo di Bella si fece ancora più cupo

\- Possibile che tu non possa tentare di arginare il tuo odio? O se non altro evitare di espormelo ogni volta che ci vediamo?- lo rimproverò. Lui rise

\- Non ci posso fare niente, sono un lupo-

\- Il fatto di essere un animale non giustifica i tuoi piani di vendetta- bofonchiò. Il ragazzo la prese a braccetto

\- Ok, ok.. l’argomento “succhiasangue” è ufficialmente esaurito. Parlarne mi fa meno piacere di quanto tu non creda. Che ne dici di fare un giro a First Beach?- propose. Lei finalmente sorrise

\- D’accordo. Approfittiamo del fatto che oggi fa un po’ meno freddo del solito-

\- Davvero? A me sembra sempre che ci sia caldissimo-

\- Non ci posso fare niente se sei un lupo- gli fece il verso, poi ridendo, si avviarono verso la spiaggia.

\- Cosa mi racconti di nuovo?- le chiese, dopo che si furono seduti su uno scoglio, lo stesso da cui Bella, mesi prima, si era tuffata

\- Niente di niente. Si avvicina il giorno del diploma. E io divento sempre più vecchia- rispose, con tono triste. Lui non poté fare a meno di ridere

\- Hai diciott’anni Bells. Credo che tu sia l’unica a considerarsi vecchia-

\- Certo. Ma non tutte le diciottenni stanno con un uomo destinato a non invecchiare mai.. spero solo che si decida presto a..- lui non la fece finire. Si alzò in piedi, tremando

\- Non lo dire- sibilò. Bella sospirò

\- Jake non ci posso fare niente. Questo è quello che io voglio. Essere legata a lui per l’eternità- Jake non resse. Ringhiò, dopodiché si trasformò. Si avvicinò lentamente alla ragazza, che nonostante avvertisse il pericolo, non riusciva ad avere paura dell’amico. Questi mostrò i denti in sua direzione, e la sua unica reazione fu una risata

\- Non dare sempre in escandescenze Jake! Prima o poi dovrai accettare la cosa- gli si avvicinò, accarezzandogli il muso – E poi, potresti anche contemplare l’idea che io continui a volerti bene sempre e comunque, a qualunque genere io appartenga- il lupo corse velocemente dietro alcuni alberi. Quando tornò, aveva riassunto una forma umana

\- Scusa- mormorò con lo sguardo chino. Lei sorrise, con dolcezza

\- Non fa niente.. lo so che la mia decisione ti fa stare male Jake, ma..- lui la interruppe

\- Non è questo Bell.. è che io..- sospirò, poi riprese – io non mi abituerò mai al fatto che tu fra poco non sarai più.. umana. Che la tua pelle non sarà più calda, che non arrossirai più.. che non sarai più la solita goffa Bella-

\- Ma resterò sempre io- sussurrò. Lui scosse la testa

\- Vorrei tanto non prendermela, ma non ci riesco per quanto mi sforzi- lei lo abbracciò, e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Si fissarono, i volti distanti pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro.

_“Io ti sento. Al punto che disturbi. Al punto che è già tardi”_

\- Resta quella che sei. Finché sei umana, sei un po’ anche mia Bella- mormorò. Lei, con una lentezza quasi esasperante, lo baciò. Jacob rimase immobile per quello che gli parve un tempo interminabile. Poi, facendosi prendere dalla foga, le cinse le spalle con le braccia, quasi nascondendola al mondo circostante, e sotto il suo peso, la fece cadere con la schiena contro terra, approfondendo il bacio. Lei si scostò leggermente.

\- Mi dispiace Jake- disse, flebilmente

\- Non ti devi scusare- rispose, affannato

\- Si invece. La colpa di tutta questa situazione è mia, che ti ho sempre illuso. Non hai idea di quanto mi odi per questo-

\- Sei l’illusione più bella che mi sia mai stata concessa. Non ti fermare- ribatté, tornando a baciarla. Divorata dai sensi di colpa, lei non lo respinse, ma ricambiò il bacio, abbracciandolo più forte. Quando si fermarono, il respiro di entrambi era veloce all’inverosimile. Nessuno dei due riusciva a comprendere bene quello che era successo, né perché si fossero fermati.

L’immagine di Edward, colpì Bella con una violenza che la fece gemere. Non riusciva mai a fare qualcosa che non implicasse la sofferenza di uno dei due. Ma era spaccata a metà, il calore da un lato, quello sguardo felice, da bambino, l’affetto infinito. Dall’altro lato, il freddo, la perfezione, l’amore della sua vita. Gli diede un altro bacio, cauto, poi si rialzò.

\- Io ti apparterrò per sempre Jacob. Che sia umana o meno. Perché sono sempre Isabella Swan, potrà cambiare la mia pelle, potrà smettere di battere il mio cuore, ma anche se sarà fermo, una parte di esso sarà sempre tua. Questo non cambierà mai-

\- Vorrei solo che fosse quella parte a prevalere-

\- È la metà esatta. Te la potrei lasciare, ma non sarebbe giusto per te, per me o per Edward. Appartengo a lui quanto a te-

\- Ma è verso di lui che stai andando- le fece notare, più triste che mai

\- Lui è il motivo per cui sono nata- si limitò a dire

\- Non è così. È il motivo per cui morirai-

<< _E non potrei immaginare morte più dolce che per mano sua >>_ pensò, evitando però di dirlo ad alta voce. Accarezzò la guancia dell’amico.

\- Dimmi che cosa vuoi, Jake.. dimmi se continuerai ad essere mio-

\- Sei maledettamente egoista Bella- la accusò. Lei annuì

\- Si è vero, sono egoista. Ma io non potrei mai sopportare di vivere senza di te- lui rise, amaramente

\- Mi spieghi perché mi hai baciato?-

\- Perché mi attrai. Perché ti amo. Perché sei insostituibile. Tu mi hai dato tutto di te, e io.. avrei voluto renderti qualcosa-

\- E per quale ragione? Ti senti in debito?-

\- No. So che ogni cosa che tu hai fatto per me, l’hai fatta disinteressatamente. Ma ciò non toglie che l’hai fatto- spiegò. Entrambi sospirarono, poi lei si mise a camminare

\- Te ne vai?- chiese lui, deluso. Lei si voltò, accigliata

\- Se ti fa davvero così male la mia presenza, forse è la cosa migliore- sentenziò. Lui le corse dietro e la afferrò per un polso

\- Piantala Bells. Lo sai quanto mi diverte farmi del male da solo. E tu per questo scopo sei perfetta- le sorrise

\- Mi piacerebbe non dover andarmene mai- confessò, a testa bassa

\- Allora non lo fare- propose lui, sornione. Sorrise

\- Si, lo so che piacerebbe anche a te Jacob.. più di quanto sia legittimo- gli diede la mano, e presero a camminare insieme. Quando tornarono alla casa, lei si diresse verso il pick up.

\- Vai da lui?- le chiese il ragazzo

\- No. Ho solo bisogno di andarmene adesso, o rischierei di non farlo più. Te l’ho detto.. non hai idea di quello che scateni in me-

\- Oh si che lo so- sospirò – Ma devo ammettere che non potresti mai essere completamente felice senza di lui.. quindi la decisione è tua- disse, con aria triste

_“Rimani quanto vuoi”_

\- Ci vediamo presto Jake- gli disse, salendo in macchina. Lui sorrise

\- Prima di quanto credi. E.. Bella?-

\- Si?-

\- Non rinuncerò mai a te. Che tu sia umana, o una succhiasangue.. io ti aspetterò. E lotterò per te. Vorrei che mi promettessi di non odiarmi per questo- lei sorrise

\- E io vorrei che tu non soffrissi per le scelte che farò. Ma so che è impossibile-

\- Staremo a vedere- la sfidò, lasciandola andare via con un sorriso. Tornò in casa, senza riuscire a smettere di pensarla.

Era tutto. Lo amava. E del suo amore lui, al momento, non se ne faceva nulla. Sospirò. Era l’essere più dannato del mondo, più dannato di tutti i Cullen messi insieme. Perché Edward aveva giocato con l’unica cosa che gli desse un senso, che facesse si che tutta la sua vita fosse completa. Gliel’aveva regalata e poi gliel’aveva tolta. L’odio lo accecava. Ma lui non si dava per vinto. La sua vita era votata a lei. Così come ne viveva, era disposto anche a morirne. Ma almeno non avrebbe mai avuto rimpianti. Rise, come un pazzo. La sua testa piena solo del suo volto e del suo nome. Bella. 


End file.
